


Good Vibez

by msrafterdark



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Vibrators, soft loving consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/pseuds/msrafterdark
Summary: The possibility of how intensely her body might respond, how completely she might let go, genuinely terrifies her.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 13
Kudos: 150





	Good Vibez

"If you're...Scully, if you're not sure about this, we don't have to. I just remember you saying you'd never--"

No. She had never. Somehow she found it easy to share her naked body, but it was another matter when it came to attention and pleasure being directed solely at her in an intimate setting. And when the person involved was a man she loved so completely...

The possibility of how intensely her body might respond, how completely she might let go, genuinely terrifies her.

She stares at the pretty red box and swallows nervously. The vibe itself looks almost elegant; on the smaller side but a pleasing shape. She thinks of Mulder's face when he showed her, his eyes wide and searching, watching her response. From the very night they first had sex, he's never let her doubt for a moment that her pleasure is anything less than paramount to him. So in a post-coital, perhaps ill-advised session of pillow talk where she admitted to never having used toys with a lover, he had huskily requested she share this previously unexplored side of her sexuality with him.

So that's how she now finds herself nestled comfortably between his knees, back against his chest, the sleek little red massager in the palm of his hand. She can barely look at it, casting little glances as he softly rubs his thumb in a circle across the smooth silicone. Her mouth is dry with nerves, an ache already emerging between her thighs.

She grips his knees as he silently presses the the toy on. It's quiet, thank God. The soft hum of the motor sends a surge of adrenaline through her body, her brain whispering,  _ here we go... _

"How do you want to do this, sweetheart?" He murmurs in her ear, the warmth of his breath fluttering the hair by her pulse point.

She's grateful he didn't question her choice of wearing a long tee shirt and panties for this...she'll feel less exposed. She's used personal massagers before, is actually quite comfortable and fond of them (dear god, they were handy on the road during frustating cases and long before she knew the marvel of her partner’s hands, lips, and cock). Her familiarity with them is not the issue. It's the complete, trusting surrender she's choking over.

"Can you...can we just try it over my underwear, first?" she requests, and she hates the nervous tremor she can detect in her voice. His free hand soothes her with a palm to her abdomen.

"Mmhm," against her skin. His voice is SO deep, so warm in her ear. It makes her scalp tingle.

She's grateful when he shows enough knowledge and care of female anatomy (because of course Mulder does) by not going for the proverbial bullseye and instead gently presses the edge of the toy between her legs, almost just resting it there on her crotch. It's incredibly pleasant and when he rocks it slightly forward and back she exhales a deep breath, a little more relaxed when he curves his other arm around her.

This is...wow, this is nice.

"Can you press harder?" She requests. He immediately complies with a soft hum, nuzzling her temple. She subconsciously pushes her hips forward, seeking deeper contact with the thrum pulsing against her vulva. It feels good, she can sense the small little flames of arousal flicking soft and promising within her pelvis. She sighs.

"Good?" He grumbles. She nibbles on her lip, eyes squeezed closed as she nods quickly, her hair brushing against his temple.

"Mm," she shudders. He kisses her neck, presses a little harder into her cleft. She moans quietly as her arousal blooms further. She feels the vibration beneath her clit this time and her spine stiffens. It sends a bolt through her core, so sharp it startles her.

"Ungh!" she grunts gracelessly and shivers in his arms, her heartrate increasing to the point of palpitations, "Oh, God, Mulder." This is already so intense, and he’s just touching her through her clothing. He rubs up and down slowly, the gentle buzz causing the pleasant ache in her groin to spread outward, filling her belly and nipples with warmth. She’s intensely aware of her clothes brushing against her skin, the soft puff of Mulder’s breath in her ear, the firm smoothness of his arm cradling her.

It’s so good and not nearly enough.

She tentatively, clumsily snaps at the waistband of her panties, succumbing to her body's need for more. She could whimper with relief when Mulder comprehends her fumbling and pulls the vibe away momentarily, slipping his free hand beneath her underwear and gently rubbing her curls before inching the fabric down her hips and off her legs. He moves to replace the toy, still humming steadily, and she jerks when it nudges against her bare slit.

“Ohhh...” she whispers, tilting her head back to press her forehead against his neck.

"Easy, Scully," Mulder's whisper is gentle, almost consoling in her ear, "Relax. Don't fight it. It's me. Let yourself feel this."

He returns to the matter at hand, drifting the toy against her in the same manner as before, but it’s even sharper; she can feel that numb, over-sensitized sensation inside her...the one that means she’s going to come inconsolably hard.

Before she even has a chance to react, Mulder has reached between her legs with his other hand, gently spreading her lips apart and she feels the hum of the motor and the smooth silicone against her most private parts. The brush of cool air against her skin alerts her to how wet, how ready she is for this and she moans helplessly. Fuck, how does he know these things about her body? How does he know just where to touch and kiss and stroke and rub?

“God, that feels so good,” she breathes, wanting to share this with him, wanting to thank him for knowing her well enough to delve into this secret, vulnerable part of herself and make it so special.

“Mm, good,” he soothes, “Just relax.”

She can’t relax though, it’s building so quickly. She feels him press against the blunt end of the vibe and the buzz increases and she moans again, spreading her thighs further and pushing her hips up to meet the vibrations. He’s doing these glorious little quivering circles around her clit followed by slow, steady rumbling rubs right in her slit. It’s absolute wonderful, torturous heaven. 

“Mulder.”

It's coming. It's right there, on the edge of her consciousness, quietly thrumming like thunder...and any moment a bolt of lightening is about to strike. She's terrified but enthralled. She feels like she's simultaneously holding her breath while on the verge of hyperventilating. She can feel her arousal dribbling down between her ass cheeks, her clit is cringing, every muscle in her legs and back is completely clenched. It feels so fucking good, she’s positive she’s going to die if she doesn’t come soon.

“Mulder...” if she weren’t so messily aroused she’d be embarrassed by the whining tone in her voice, chagrined by the needy way she’s stirring and writhing in his arms. He spreads her open further, angles the toy just so, and she feels the precise little tip flicker directly onto her clit.

Her breath stutters.

And then it hits her like a fucking bullet.

The surge that pulses through her forces her hips up like an electrical shock. Air rushes into her lungs like she's been in danger of drowning as her head falls completely back. She can feel each measured throb like a heartbeat, her clit twitching, the contractions in her core almost unbearable, it's so intense. The pleasure borders on pain, flooding through her like a flash point as she feels Mulder keeping contact against her with that goddamn toy.

She is completely positive she has never come this hard in her entire life. Not once. Not even while making love.

She wants to run away from it, she wants it to never, ever stop. She sobs, thrashing and jerking, swallowing huge gulpfuls of air while crying out the name of the man still so lovingly cradling her, brokenly murmuring her own name back as she falls apart in his arms. She feels like she’s lost all concept of time and matter, and she knows there’s a joke in there somewhere, but her brain has shut out every message except those from its pleasure receptors.

Despite her wishes, it begins to end. Her heartbeat slows, every muscle relaxes, and she falls limp and pliant into Mulder’s embrace. Her entire body is tingling and yet numb, the only discernible sensations those of Mulder’s warm, calloused hands as he gently rubs her abdomen and nuzzles her neck and collarbone. As the rush of blood slowly settles from her ears she realizes the vibe has been shut off and it’s only Mulder’s touch causing her skin to flush. She can still feel soft little pulses in her clit.

“God, Mulder,” she swallows thickly, the back of her eyes growing tight and warm with emotion, “Thank you. Just...thank you.” His arms draw around her, his strong body holding her liquid one together in one piece.

“No, Scully,” he murmurs throatily, “Thank _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, this was something a little different for me, a little more intense. I know I started writing this ages ago and only just picked it up again. Thank you to the Anon on Tumblr who reminded me. Hopefully you all enjoy. Xx


End file.
